With the technology progress, the essential equipments of computer are increasing, and thus how to firmly assemble various electronic devices on the computer equipments is a problem that needs to be solved for the researchers of the computer products. Generally speaking, the plug or socket is an essential electronic device which needs to be assembled on the computer casing to facilitate its utilization for the users. Therefore, there usually exist plural openings for receiving these plugs or sockets, and these electronic devices which are assembled in the openings are generally called insertion modules.
Please refer to FIGS. 1(a) and (b), which show the structure diagrams of the insertion module and the computer casing before and after assembling according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1(a), the computer casing 1 has an opening 11 for receiving an insertion module 12 (can be a plug or a socket), and the insertion module 12 has elastic pieces 121 respectively on the upper side and the lower side. As shown in FIG. 1(b), after the insertion module 12 is assembled in the opening 11 of the computer casing 1, the computer casing 1 would be positioned in the gap between the insertion module 12 and the elastic pieces 121. Thereby, the elastic pieces 121 can prop up the computer casing 1, so that the insertion module 12 can be fixed in the opening 11 of the computer casing 1.
However, such design of the prior art has many disadvantages. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the size of the opening 11 of the computer casing 1 is usually slightly bigger than that of the main body of the insertion module 12 to facilitate the assembling of the insertion module 12 and the computer casing 1, and avoid the elastic piece 121 from losing its elastic recovery due to overpressing the elastic piece during the assembling process. In that event, after the assembling, there would exist a small gap between the insertion module 12 and the computer casing 1. Although the insertion module 12 has been fixed in the opening 11, when the user unintentionally pulls the insertion module 12, it is unavoidable to cause the shaking of the insertion module 12, and after a while, the elastic recovery of the elastic piece 121 would be weakened, or the size of the opening 11 would be changed, so that the insertion module 12 would not be firmly fixed on the computer casing 1 any more. In particular, if the user inadvertently exerts force on the insertion module 12 at an inclined angle, the insertion module 12 would be displaced due to the vertical component of force, as shown in FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing the displacement of the insertion module caused by an inclined force according to the prior art. When the opening 11 is getting bigger and the elastic recovery of the elastic piece 121 is getting weaker, as long as the insertion module 12 is inadvertently touched, it would be displaced and inclined or even fall off, such that the insertion module 12 cannot be firmly positioned on the computer casing 1, which causes a serious defect of assembling for the electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a fixing structure for an insertion module which can overcome the disadvantages of the prior art as described above.